melody of the laurel
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Meskipun sudah kebal dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Daniel dan segala tingkah-polahnya, masih ada beberapa hal yang membuat Elena mengerutkan kening. Atau ubun-ubunnya mendidih. "Jadi aku harus membatalkan liburan ini untuk datang ke Bratislava?" {AU}


Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

 _Bagian dari series_ _ **: city lights in your eyes**_ _; sepuluh kisah berbeda dalam satu dunia._

* * *

Meskipun sudah kebal dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Daniel dan segala tingkah-polahnya, masih ada beberapa hal yang membuat Elena mengerutkan kening.

Atau ubun-ubunnya mendidih.

"Jadi aku harus membatalkan liburan ini untuk datang ke Bratislava?"

Masa bodoh dengan mode _loudspeaker_ yang dinyalakan Daniel—anak itu dan segala kebiasaannya!—Elena memang sengaja setengah berteriak.

Dua bulan lalu Daniel minta Elena mengirimkan permen paling langka di Praha, yang dulunya adalah permen favorit mereka saat masih kecil, sekarang sudah hampir tidak diproduksi lagi. Itu sudah membuat Elena pontang-panting berkeliling kota untuk mencari orang yang masih menjualnya. Kemudian, bulan lalu Daniel minta Elena mengirimkan salah satu piringan hitam koleksinya, katanya untuk bahan penelitian kawannya di sana. Tidak bisa ditolak gara-gara Daniel sudah berjanji. Dua minggu lalu, Daniel juga minta Elena mencarikan sebuah buku yang ternyata tersembunyi di paling sudut Perpustakaan Klementinum, lalu mencatatkan hal-hal yang diperlukannya.

Semua itu sudah cukup membuat kesabaran Elena terkuras dan ia benar-benar ingin menghabiskan liburan sekali saja seumur hidupnya tanpa terkait dengan Daniel. Ia ingin menguras tabungannya untuk dihambur-hamburkan di Malaga, melihat-lihat kebun anggur, menengok alam semenanjung Iberia yang selalu diimpikannya. Terutama, _pantainya_.

Memang mungkin akan terasa aneh, karena pemuda itu pasti biasanya selalu menyempatkan diri datang ke Praha setiap ulang tahunnya yang bertepatan dengan libur musim panas—tetapi dua bulan belakangan semuanya tentang Daniel, Elena ingin sekali-kali 'menghirup udara segar.

"Ayolah," pinta Daniel lagi, "aku tahu hanya kau yang paling ahli dalam hal seperti ini. Cuma kau yang bisa diandalkan. Musik adalah bagian dari hidupmu, aku tidak bisa dan tidak ingin memikirkan orang lain selain kau, Elena."

" _Stanislav_ ," Elena selalu menggunakan nama tengah Daniel di tiap kali ia ingin lelaki itu membuka pintu ke lubuk hati terdalamnya—dengan sedikit paksaan—dan ia tidak main-main, "aku sudah merencanakan ini sejak beberapa bulan lalu." Separuhnya bohong. Ini keputusan mendadak setelah ia kecapaian bersepeda keliling Praha hanya untuk sekantong permen.

"Teater ini sudah direncanakan sejak setengah tahun lalu."

Elena memejamkan mata, memendam amarah sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Elena, ini debutku sebagai sutradara."

Suara Daniel untuk sesaat mengetuk hatinya. Elena menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba melegakan hati, kemudian membuka mata. Objek pertama yang ia lihat adalah meja belajarnya. Ia berpikir, menguraikan emosinya, kemudian mentalnya secara perlahan-lahan memutar sebuah lagu dengan instrumen tertentu; kali ini cello. _Gioachino Rossini_. _Rossini: The Barber of Seville. Ya, itu_. Akhirnya Elena menemukan analogi yang baru dan lebih tepat untuk benda itu. Sevilla, alam bawah sadarnya langsung mengorelasikan dengan bagian dari Spanyol, negara tujuannya. Bagaimanapun juga, meja itu membantunya mengumpulkan uang demi liburannya ke sana, dengan membuat pesanan _scoring_ atau membuat _mixing_ sesuai kebutuhan.

"Haaa-loo."

"Aku mendengarmu," sahut Elena jutek. "Harus ada bayaran yang pantas kalau aku harus ke sana juga pada akhirnya."

"Jangan khawatir soal upah. Dan, _fame_ , Elena, _fame_. Aku bekerja sama dengan orang-orang yang cukup terkenal di dunia teater dan drama, beberapa di antaranya sudah pernah manggung ke Prancis, Inggris, bahkan Amerika Serikat. Kau dan musikmu akan dikenali."

Lebih banyak koneksi berarti lebih banyak pendapatan, Elena mencoba menghibur diri.

Dan, pada akhirnya, ini adalah _untuk Daniel_. Daniel adalah bagian hidupnya. Daniel besar bersamanya. Daniel adalah— _duh_ —ciuman pertamanya (insidental, sebenarnya, tetapi tidak ada yang pernah membicarakan penyesalan soal itu, dan Elena menganggapnya sebagai bagian yang besar dari hidupnya, yang membuatnya sadar bahwa kasih sayang dan cinta itu juga cukup baik untuk kesehatan jantung dan mentalnya).

Daniel juga telah melakukan banyak hal untuknya. Saat kakinya patah gara-gara terjatuh dari panggung, saat mereka masih SD dan Daniel masih tinggal di sebelah rumahnya, Daniel adalah malaikat penyelamat untuk segala kebutuhan Elena. Orangtua Elena selalu sibuk, sementara Daniel selalu ada.

Susah memisahkan hidupnya dengan hidup Daniel, meski enam tahun belakangan mereka sudah hidup terpisah.

Satu embusan napas lagi dari Elena, seakan-akan 'mencuci' semua emosi yang tersisa. "Oke. Belikan tiket pulang-perginya."

* * *

Kereta yang ditumpangi Elena tampaknya adalah armada tua. Dulu, saat masih kecil, ia sering mengasosiasikan kereta dengan salah satu simfoni Beethoven, antara Simfoni No. 5 atau 9. Namun lama-kelamaan, setelah ia mengenal lebih banyak lagu, kadang-kadang kereta 'terdengar' seperti hip-hop. Ada bagian ala Eminem yang bisa ia kenali saat melihat kereta-kereta, seperti saat ini.

Ia baru saja ingin mencoba tidur, tetapi langsung sadar bahwa ia sudah terlalu dekat dengan tujuan. Percuma saja. Pada akhirnya ia hanya termangu-mangu memandangi kota yang berlalu dengan cepat di balik jendela. Sedang tidak punya selera baik untuk menonton sesuatu atau mendengarkan lagu, apalagi membaca.

Daniel menjemputnya di peron dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya seperti anak-anak.

 _Orang ini lagi_. Elena bertanya-tanya apakah sebenarnya ia bosan melihat Daniel terus berkeliaran di hidupnya, bahkan setelah lelaki itu pindah ke kampung halamannya dan memulai hidup sebagai remaja setengah dewasa di sana. Namun, begitu sulit membayangkan hari-hari tanpa Daniel dan perdebatan mereka. Tanpa teriakan dan tawa yang hampir seimbang jumlahnya. Tanpa ejekan dan pujian tak langsung yang sering berlalu-lalang di ruang obrolan pribadi mereka. Tanpa _meme_ konyol yang hanya Daniel yang mampu menemukannya, tanpa video-video aneh yang dikirimkan Elena sebagai balasan.

Dunia memang akan benar-benar sepi tanpanya.

Tanpa tangan yang menggandeng bahu Elena dengan santainya seperti ini.

"Akhirnya aku dapat SIM lagi, lho," dengan bangganya Daniel menggembar-gembor. "Dan Papa memperbolehkanku memakai mobil lamanya selamanya!"

Elena memutar bola mata dengan bosan. "Jadi kau cuma mau tampil keren dengan menyombongkan mobilmu padaku? Heh, tidak mempan. Kecuali kau sudah belajar membuat Bábovka dengan baik dan benar."

"Tantangan, nih, ceritanya?" Daniel mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dan memutar-mutarnya di telunjuknya. "Ingat terakhir kali kita membuat dapur ibumu hampir meledak?"

Elena mendengkus dan Daniel tertawa renyah. Betapa mudah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri di hadapan pemuda itu.

Daniel langsung menaruh sebuah bundel skrip yang diambilnya dari kursi penumpang di belakang ke pangkuan Elena begitu mereka memasuki mobil.

" _Laurel_ , huh?" Elena langsung membolak-balik halaman berikutnya setelah membaca sinopsis singkat pada bagian depannya dan beberapa baris kalimat adegan pembuka. "Apollo dan Daphne? Kukira kau tidak akan pernah menyentuh drama Yunani seumur hidupmu."

Daniel menaikkan sedikit kecepatan mobilnya. "Itu karena aku sudah hafal setiap kalimat dialog Othello."

Elena membaca salah satu bagian lain skrip itu, bagian Eros dan panah serta busur cintanya. Ada banyak bagian yang sengaja dikosongkan, mereka belum memilih lagu yang tepat dan lagu pengiring yang pas. Salah satu lagu Zedd mulai terdengar dari dalam kepalanya. _Beautiful Now_ , pikir Elena, _bersama Jon Bellion_ , asosiasi dengan adegan itu. Namun ia ragu orang-orang di tim Daniel akan menghormati keberadaan lagu progresif macam begitu dalam komposisi musik latar. Ia berupaya mencari asosiasi lain, sulit sekali ketika satu imej telah melekat. Susah sekali melupakan Beautiful Now barang sebentar—walaupun akhirnya ia bisa mendengar Every Time You Go Away milik Paul Young secara samar-samar di belakang. Mungkin yang seperti itu lebih baik.

"Nah, apa yang kubilang? Kau adalah orang yang paling tepat. Kau pasti sudah memikirkan lagu-lagu untuk latar teater ini."

Elena menepuk-nepukkan bundelan itu ke pangkuannya. "Kautahu ... bukan _memikirkan_."

" _Terpikirkan_ ," Daniel mengoreksi sendiri, "lagu-lagu itu tiba-tiba muncul saja di kepalamu ketika kau melihat sesuatu. Sekarang, mobilku ini apa?"

"Britney Spears, Circus," dengan santai Elena menjawab, ia menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya pada jendela. "Jalanan ini, Mozart, Serenade No. 13." Lantas ia menoleh pada Daniel. "Kau mengujiku?"

"Hanya ingin tahu."

"Selalu," tambah Elena. "Jadi, kapan aku bisa mulai?"

"Sekarang. Kita sedang menuju ke sana."

Elena tersentak sampai duduk tegak. "Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk tidur?"

"Sudah, 'kan, di kereta tadi? Biasanya begitu."

"Mana sempat!"

"Oh—" Daniel menjentikkan jari, "kau begitu bersemangat ingin bertemu denganku?"

Elena menggulung skrip dengan cepat dan memukulkannya ke lengan Daniel.

"Ow! Mereka sudah menunggu!"

Elena mengempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi dengan rasa kesal yang sama seperti saat Daniel pertama kali minta tolong padanya.

"Ayolah, jika ini selesai, kau boleh pergi liburan ke Spanyol sesukamu. Masih sempat, hm?"

Elena masih memajang wajah cemberut, walaupun dalam hatinya, ia mulai menimbang-nimbang. Mungkin memang masih sempat, jika ia bisa menyelesaikan urusan di sini satu-dua hari, maksimal empat, mungkin, karena melihat skripnya sudah beres, dan mungkin mereka telah melakukan beberapa persiapan. Ia bisa menyusun daftar putar dalam waktu yang lebih singkat, mungkin.

* * *

"Sudah pernah coba mementaskannya dari awal sampai akhir tanpa musik?"

"Sudah." Daniel sengaja membukakan pintu untuk Elena. "Lagu tema sebagai pengiring butuh kira-kira tujuh. Lebih boleh. Instrumental dari lagu yang sudah ada atau dinyanyikan dengan lirik, semua tergantung keputusanmu. Atau kau mengaransemen sendiri, aku oke. Membuat lagu pengiring dengan durasi rata-rata empat puluh detik per lagunya masih hal yang mudah untukmu, 'kan?"

Elena sengaja membuat-buat ekspresi mencibir. "Tidak ada rencana dari awal sama sekali, atau orang cadangan untuk ini?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya percaya padamu soal musik, terutama ketika aku yang memegang kendali."

Agak ngeri juga bagi Elena, Daniel terlalu percaya padanya. Namun hal itu bukanlah hal baru, bagaimana lagi? Elena sendiri berani menembus api jika Daniel terjebak di dalamnya.

Daniel menepukkan tangan, dan orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruang latihan itu pun menyadari kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Nah, teman-teman, perkenalkan, orang kepercayaanku nomor satu! Ini dia yang kita tunggu-tunggu."

Total ada dua puluh tiga orang yang mendekat dan menyalami Elena. Elena mendadak pusing harus menyalami mereka satu per satu dan memperkenalkan diri, sementara itu Daniel sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Agenda perkenalan itu berlanjut dengan obrolan basa-basi mengenai siapa dirinya dan pekerjaannya, dan statusnya bersama Daniel (karena dengar-dengar dari teman lamanya di situ, Daniel sudah menolak tiga cewek yang disodorkan padanya cuma gara-gara alasan 'belum perlu'). Elena bertanya-tanya apa saja yang sudah diceritakan Daniel tentang dirinya di kelompok ini. _Bocah cerewet_ , mungkin. Atau _cewek merepotkan_. Barangkali juga _random jukebox_ karena hobi Elena adalah menyanyi di depan telinga Daniel di saat-saat yang tidak terduga.

Hal itu baru berakhir setelah Daniel berteriak dari atas panggung, "Bisa kita mulai sekarang? Elena harus mulai observasi segera agar dia bisa cepat-cepat istirahat juga!"

Laki-laki itu masih punya rasa halus yang bisa membuat Elena terpana, rupanya. Dan, mengikuti arahan Daniel, Elena pun duduk di kursi terdepan untuk mengamati. Bundelan skrip itu masih di tangannya, dan Daniel memberikannya sebuah pulpen. _Coret saja sesukamu di situ_ , katanya.

Pemeran Daphne untuk musikal ini rupanya seseorang yang bertanya soal status tadi. Elena menerka jangan-jangan dialah si mak comblang, atau malah menyodorkan dirinya sendiri untuk Daniel. Dia cantik secara elegan, cocok sekali memerankan perempuan yang berhasil memikat dewa musik. Pemeran Apollo sendiri berperawakan seperti Daniel, tetapi rambutnya lebih rapi—tidak seperti Daniel yang menurut Elena terlihat seperti orang yang keramas sebulan sekali.

Saat Eros menembakkan panah cintanya, Elena memikirkan Spring milik Vivaldi.

Bagian pertemuan pertama Daphne dan Apollo; Daniel mengarahkan untuk melompat saja ke adegan berikutnya dan melewati bagian lagu yang masih kosong. Elena langsung menulis di atas kertas setelah mengamati wajah si Daphne: _Dangerously, Charlie Puth. Tambahan: harus ada potongan musik ala Beethoven di sini. Akan dipilih nanti._

Daniel melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, setidaknya menurut Elena yang masih cukup buta dengan pekerjaan pengarah lakon ala Daniel. Beberapa kali dia menegur ekspresi yang kurang mengena, atau membuat lakon berhenti sebentar dengan memberi saran posisi yang terbaik untuk penampilan.

Saat Daphne meratap karena tidak menginginkan Apollo, Elena menuliskan All These Things I Hate, Bullet for My Valentine. Saat Apollo mengejar Daphne, Making Love Out of Nothing At All, Air Supply. Lalu bagian berikutnya, Mozart, Serenade No. 13.

Sumpah Apollo, Elena memikirkan Dead in the Water, Ellie Goulding. _Tambahan: Take My Breath Away oleh Berlin mungkin cocok—instrumen._

Kadang-kadang, dari sudut panggung atau bagian bawah, tergantung di mana Daniel sedang ingin berada, dia mengacungkan jempolnya pada Elena.

* * *

Elena berpikir bahwa mungkin ia juga akan menyukai suasana kerja seperti ini. Makan bersama di sela-sela latihan, bercanda, saling mengisengi ... ia yang terbiasa dengan pekerjaan solo, menyudut sendirian di kamarnya atau malah berada di depan kelas sebagai orang yang berbicara secara tunggal, tidak pernah begitu mendalami rasanya bekerja di dalam sebuah tim yang besar, di tengah orang-orang yang punya seribu topik pembicaraan untuk diutarakan bergantian bahkan saat makan atau menyusun pekerjaan.

Ia ikut makan bersama mereka saat istirahat. Elena perlahan mengerti mengapa mereka dengan mudah menguasai dramanya karena mereka punya waktu _bonding_ yang sangat baik saat sedang tidak bekerja.

Seseorang bertanya padanya, "Kau suka sekali musik? Pernah bermain di orkestra?"

"Sesekali." Elena tidak ingin menggambarkan lebih lanjut. "Paruh waktu."

"Wah," celetuk seseorang yang lain, "kau pasti tidak akan cocok dengan si Naomi. Dia penggemar musik hiphop dan electropop Korea di sini. Dia doyan menyetel musiknya keras-keras!"

Yang kemungkinan besar bernama Naomi menyahut, "Hei!" Tetapi baginya, makanan lebih penting. Dia langsung cuek.

Kening Elena mengernyit sebentar. "Aku suka 2NE1 dan Zico! Apa lagu favoritmu, Naomi?" tanyanya sedikit lebih nyaring. Yang di sisinya langsung terbelalak. Sebelum ada sanggahan lebih lanjut, Elena segera meluruskan, "Aku penggemar berat musik klasik bukan berarti aku menolak EDM dan hiphop. Mereka juga musik. Musik itu banyak bentuknya, dan satu hal tidak mengungguli yang lain, menurutku. Mereka semua sama: ekspresi."

"Orang ini pernah mendebatku saat dia ingin berlatih jadi DJ." Daniel langsung duduk di samping Elena, melingkarkan tangan di bahunya, lalu mencubit pipi Elena yang sedang penuh dengan makanan. "Aku melarangnya gara-gara dia bakal mengorbankan waktunya buat pertunjukan di Wina. Yang di Wina lebih penting gara-gara honornya besar, kataku, lalu aku butuh tiga hari supaya dia mau menggumpal brosur soal DJ itu."

Elena langsung mencubit hidung Daniel sampai hampir melar. Mereka bertengkar sebentar kemudian, yang lantas lenyap begitu saja seolah hal itu adalah hal paling natural yang bisa terjadi di antara mereka.

"Orang ini menyukai banyak hal. Kalian akan melihatnya."

"Dan orang ini," Elena menambahkan sambil menotol hidung Daniel, "hobi memprotes semua kesukaanku."

"Hei, aku yang mendaftarkanmu di kursus harpa waktu itu! Kalau tidak kau pasti tidak dikenal di—"

" _Stanislav_." Elena membekap mulut Daniel dengan gampangnya.

Mereka tidak peduli, semuanya yang mereka kerjakan itu membuat hampir semua anggota tidak berkedip dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

* * *

Daniel meminta Elena menyaksikan pentas sekali lagi sebelum pulang. Alasannya agar Elena bisa memastikan bahwa lagu-lagunya tepat, atau mungkin akan mendapatkan inspirasi baru, atau mungkin juga mengubah pikirannya.

Mereka mementaskannya sama seperti tadi, akan tetapi di saat Apollo akan mengucapkan sumpahnya, tiba-tiba formasi berubah. Daniel juga naik ke panggung, dan tiba-tiba saja, pemain dari belakang yang tidak begitu Elena perhatikan dari awal, keluar membawa sebuah kue besar, Bábovka ukuran jumbo, dan dialog langsung berubah menjadi lagu It's Your Birthday oleh R. Kelly.

"Apa-apaan—"

Tapi Daniel tak memberikannya kesempatan untuk bicara lagi. Dia melompat turun dan menarik tangan Elena untuk naik ke panggung.

Begitu ia dihadapkan pada kue ulang tahunnya, lampu ruangan dimatikan seluruhnya dan hanya menyisakan lampu sorot panggung berwarna kuning. Lilin di kue menerangi wajah Daniel di hadapannya.

"Bodoh," gumam Elena, "seharusnya aku tahu."

Daniel tertawa lalu menyengir, "Hampir seumur hidupmu mengenalku dan kau masih belum bisa menebakku?"

"Karena kau tidak bisa ditebak itulah aku betah bersamamu, tahu." Elena pun menarik tangan Daniel yang memegang kue itu mendekat padanya. Ia memejamkan mata hanya sebentar, lalu meniup lilinnya masih dengan mata tertutup.

Ketika membuka mata, ia mendapati Daniel tersenyum lebar.

Tak peduli pada kue di antara mereka, Elena menggenggam wajah Daniel dengan kedua tangannya. "Di kehidupan lain, mungkin aku akan bosan padamu. Tapi tidak sekarang." Ia membuat keputusan lagi: mencium Daniel adalah hal terbaik yang dilakukannya saat ini, dan ketika sorak-sorai menggoda dari seluruh anggota itu terdengar, hal itu langsung tersingkir ke belakang kepalanya, otaknya melukiskan momen itu dengan caranya sendiri:

Kenny G: Always.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: elena memiliki synesthesia, yaitu suatu kondisi di mana persepsi itu 'tercampur-campur'. pemiliknya bisa semacam merasakan suara, mendengarkan warna, dan lain sebagainya. dalam kasus ini, elena bisa 'mendengarkan benda'. dia bisa dengan mudah mengasosiasikan benda yang dia lihat dengan perbendaharaan lagu di kepalanya, _because she was born for music_.


End file.
